Cold
by Strawberry Raindrops
Summary: Oneshot. SasuSaku. "What I really meant to say, is I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold.."


**Disclaimer: **don't own Naruto or "Cold" by Crossfade.

**A/N: **I didn't proofread this because quite frankly, I'm way too lazy. (Bad excuse, I know.) So please excuse any grammar/spelling errors.. oh and I might've made some third-person, first-person switch since I'm more comfortable with first-person writing. If I did, I'm really sorry. ):

* * *

"It's as if you guys aren't even _dating,_" Ino said. "I mean, you never go on dates, you're hardly ever together. Hell, have you guys even _kissed _yet?"

Sakura frowned a little as she stared at her lap and digested in what Ino said, trying to think of a defense - trying to think of a counterback. But she couldn't think of any, because she was right. They had only gone on two dates so far when they were really 'going out' for three months already. They were hardly ever together - mostly busy with missions, and work, being the workaholics they both were, and it was true, they _never _kissed, much to Sakura's dismay.

It had always bothered her a little that their relationship was so bland and hardly ever a relationship at all. On the rare occasions they _were _together, Sasuke hardly ever said anything to her and it was usually Sakura trying to make conversation. But her attempts were always cut short with his simple one-word (at max, three-word) replies. And even if they _did _talk, they mostly only talked about how their missions went, and what was going on in the hospital Sakura worked at, etc. They acted more like comrades. Hell, they hardly even acted like _friends._

Sakura remembered the day Sasuke had asked her out. It was the happiest day of her life. She remembered feeling so gleeful as she instantly replied, "YES!" (Maybe even a little _too _enthusiastically.) She remembered that she daydreamed about how their dates were going to be, how their first kiss was going to be like, and even childishly began picking names for their future Uchiha babies.

But of course, her dreams were shattered as no dates were called, and he never even tried or even seemed to _want _to kiss her - so how the hell were they going to go to the next stage of getting married and have Uchiha babies?

"We're going at it slow," Sakura replied quite defensively. She didn't want Ino to know all this.

Ino snorted in response. "Yeah _right, _Sakura. I really think you should break up with him. Sure, he may be a hottie, but he sure _isn't _'the one.' I'm even kind of confused as to _why _he even asked you out in the first place if he was going t be like this."

Sakura bit her lower lip as she sighed.

Was Ino right? Was she being way too passive? Was this relationship was totally unfair? Should she break it off?

For some reason, every question seemed to have the same answer: YES.

And yet, there was a little tugging at the back of her mind, a little prideful tugging that _didn't _want to break it off with Sasuke. Maybe was a little shy. Maybe he needed a little boost. _Maybe _she should just wait for him, and soon, things will gradually quicken?

She wasn't so sure.

It wasn't long before she left Ino's flowershop and was walking slowly along the pavement, deep in thought before she heard a familiar, deep and husky voice.

"Sakura."

Her heart skipping a beat at the sound of _his _voice, she quickly turned around and smiled as she faced Sasuke.

His pale alabaster skin and dark raven hair. His sharp onyx eyes, and his _great _build.

Everything about him was _perfect - _he looked like a god, a marble statue.

And yet, even his heart was like it too. His heart was made out of stone too.

"Hi Sasuke-kun," Sakura responded with a small, weary smile.

Sasuke gazed at the pink-haired girl as he swiftly walked up to her.

With her bubblegum pink hair, and her large innocent emerald eyes, she looked like a child. An innocent, naive child. A child that foolish enough to date _him._

He knew deep in his heart, he was doing wrong for using her like this. He knew deep in his heart that she was probably hurt and disappointed and confused about this relationship.

_Where is it going?_

But he couldn't seem to... _do _anything. He was Sasuke Uchiha, the one who always came back, completing missions successfully. He was Sasuke Uchiha, who could single-handedly take on ten missing nins. He was Sasuke Uchiha, who could do _anything... _anything except...

_Except carry on a relationship._

Pathetic, pathetic, Sasuke Uchiha.

There were so many things in his heart, as he gazed at this rosette, that he wanted to tell her, that he wanted to apologize for.

But the words never came out. He could never find the words to say a simple, 'I love you' or even a, 'How about a date on Saturday?' He was never able to tell her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her, how much hecared for her and how much he _needed _her. He was never the type for sentimentals and definitely was not a romantic kind of guy like Naruto. He was not Naruto. He couldn't cheesily ask dates so simply, and he couldn't bend down and kiss her so swiftly like Naruto always did with Hinata.

It was one of those very rare moments that Sasuke was actually _jealous _of Naruto.

Suddenly, noticing that something seemed to be bothering her, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Surprised by the sudden question after the long period of silence, she quickly forced a smile as she said, "N-nothing!"

_Yeah right._

"Sakura.." he muttered, his voice in a warning tone.

Her gaze dropped to the ground then back up at him, her eyes mixed with confusion, hurt, worry.

It was as if she was asking him, _Am I doing the right thing? _

"I...I..." she stammered.

And then, tears sprang up in her eyes which startled him.

He was never too good at handling crying girls.

"D-do you really...l-love me?" She stammered, her voice shaking, and incredibly quiet.

Sasuke's eyes widened at her as tears slipped down her cheeks.

She quickly wiped away the tears hastily as she said, "I-I'm sorry..I don't know wh-what I was saying..please, just ignore what I said. I-It just slipped from my lips."

And then she began to turn before Sasuke quickly grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving.

Glancing up, the rosette gazed at him with wide eyes, her eyes still glazed with hurt tears.

"Sakura..." he breathed, his heart hammering against his chest.

How... how _stupid _he had been.

"Sakura..." he said once more before he let go of her wrist, knowing that she'd stay and listen to what he had to say.

She continued to gaze at him, her own heart hammering wildly.

"I..I'm sorry," he finally said, his eyes completely apologetic which was surprising for an Uchiha - especially the egoistic Sasuke Uchiha. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

And that was all Sakura needed to know.

She quickly slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, pressing her head against his hard chest.

"I'm sorry..." he said once more.

She knew what he meant.

_I'm sorry for being like this._

_I'm sorry for being me._

_I'm sorry for not being the perfect guy._

And it was those apologetic words that Sakura knew, that he really did love her. He just had trouble showing it. He just was a man of few words and was new to this whole relationship biz. He didn't know how to say, I love you, or kiss her. He was Sasuke Uchiha, after all. So Sakura decided. She decided to show _him. _She decided to show _him _love and break into his heart and bring him out of the darkness he was hiding in, bring him into the light.

"It's okay," she mumbled, smiling. "It's okay.. I love you."

A slight silence followed.

"I... love you... too..."

And she knew that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
